


We’re Soulmates, Not Just Best Friends

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Ch1 is You's POV, Ch2 is Chika's POV, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mari the awesome wingman, Minor Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Watanabe You and Takami Chika have known each other since birth. They were childhood friends. They were each other’s best friends. And so, when their parents, relatives, classmates and friends keep teasing them about being each other's soulmates - they would always deny it. They are best friends. That's what they believe.But Mari believes otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of having the idea – it’s perfect – you’re sitting there grinning at the pictures in your head – but you frown when you look at the blank canvas as you can’t find the beginning words.
> 
> (x years later) 
> 
> Here you go, Serenityyyy~ Soulmate ChikaYou! :D
> 
> May you enjoy. :3

Soulmates exist. It’s not an unknown fact or a romantic myth. For centuries, how someone finds out who their soulmate was is simple – when it’s the first time they are meeting, the two of them will be pulled towards each other into a collision like magnets attracted to one another. And they will be connected to one another physically for a day.

Watanabe You and Takami Chika have known each other since birth. They were childhood friends. They were each other’s best friends. And so, when their parents, relatives, classmates and friends keep teasing them about being each other's soulmates - they would always deny it. They are best friends. That's what they believe. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So. Are you planning on getting married after high school or after university?" Mari takes a sip of her pineapple punch, a playful grin obvious behind the straw. 

Chika rolls her eyes at her senior's attempt at teasing You and her for the millionth time. “No plans for that.”

You shakes her head at the senior sitting across her. “How many times do we have to tell you that we are not soulmates for it to get into your head, Mari-chan?”

Mari laughs, waving away You’s question. “You two are literally glued to each other. If you’re going to have an impromptu wedding, be sure to at least invite your number one supporter, okay~?” Mari points at herself with both hands and an outrageous wink.

“And the rest of Aqours will show up.” Kanan speaks up; the deep-sea diver usually leaves Mari to tease Chika and You alone, but won’t say no to piping in when she feels like it.

“Not you too, Kanan-chan.” You sighs before looking over to Chika as they both shrugged their shoulders – _our seniors_ – they told each other without words.

“Look. There’s a perfectly good method to find out if you two are soulmates or not. It worked twice for me and Kanan.” Mari announces with a clap of her hands.

Kanan nods with a distant smile as the memories of soulmate confirmation played in her mind. “If two soulmates were to be separated for a month, the magnet confirmation happens again.”

“Exactly~” Mari sings; delighted with Kanan’s explanation.

You shakes her head in disbelief; she knows the method, but it’s ludicrous – at least to her and Chika."You can't separate us. We got school to go to and we are classmates."

Chika nods in agreement. "That sits right beside each other." 

"Yeah." You chimes in.

With their momentum, Chika states, "We see each other every day. Give it up. We aren't soulmates! We are best friends~ Right, You-chan?"

"Uh-huh. Stop with your incessant shipping already. Sheesh." You feels a blush creeping up her cheeks from all this talk about being soulmates with her best friend but pushes it away.

Chika nods again. "Let's go." Chika takes You's hand and pulls her away from Mari who remained obediently silent as they reasoned why they can’t be separated for a soulmate test.

  

* * *

 

 

As Mari watch Chika pull You away, she leans back in her seat with a thoughtful expression. “We’re going to do something about this.”

Kanan turns her body to face the blonde, a knowing smile on. “And I’m going to help you.”

Mari’s lips pulls into a grin. “I’m glad you know.”

Kanan chuckles. “Don’t I always?”

  

* * *

 

 

Mari’s plan was simple – kidnap You for a month.

She’ll make sure You doesn’t escape and Kanan will make sure Chika doesn’t get to sneak off to look for You too. Being the headmaster of Uranohoshi made things on the school side easy – You is to be home-schooled for a month and have to miss club practice for family reasons. You’s mum gave the green light for her daughter to be “kidnapped” as long as You’s studies weren’t affected and that she’s fed well – Mari can provide all of those.

Mari’s execution of the plan was simple.

One, don’t make the same mistake twice and try to grope the ash-brunette who knows self-defence. Two, use truth and deception – which worked as You thought she was going to Mari’s place for tea and chat but she ended up with a month-long stay in the Ohara hotel after the snacks.

  

* * *

 

 

You can’t stop thinking about Chika while she’s confined in one of Mari’s extraordinarily lavish suite in the Ohara hotels.

 _Oh_ _gods why can’t I stop thinking about Chika-chan._

Ever since being trapped and finding out that any attempt of complain or reason with her senior was futile, plus she was betrayed by her family, she could only accept the fact that she is officially separated from Chika for a time. And since the reason of being kidnapped was to find out if Chika and her were soulmates; You’s mind couldn’t help but drift to her mikan-loving best friend every now and then.

_No, it’s normal. This is normal. It’s normal for best friends to think of best friends._

You found herself commenting about a certain aspect of the hotel while expecting a witty comeback or laugh from Chika – only to look beside her and see that Chika wasn’t around. You found herself jokingly say “Goodnight, soulmate…not” before she sleeps at night, thinking that Chika would do the same before they laugh about it together.

_That’s right. I’ve had Chika-chan on my mind for the longest of times. Day and night and in between! This is normal._

You has herself convinced.

Mari drops a bunch of swimsuit model magazine cut outs onto the floor You was splayed out on and You takes a moment to scan each bikini or competitive swimwear – though her mind does wonders as the models were all replaced with Chika. You groans loudly and scowls at Mari.

“You’re not helping Mari-chan!”

“What am I supposed to be helping you with, dear~?” Mari sing-songs, obviously holding in a dozen chuckles.

_With how Chika is all I can think about._

You squints at Mari. She can’t admit she has Chika running through her mind; it sounds like she’s lovesick. Which she isn’t! It’s normal for best friends to think of best friends. “I can’t believe you had me kidnapped and locked up here. Do you have any idea how much of an I-need-to-be-up-and-moving kind of person I am? This room is suffocating me.”

Mari grins throughout You’s whines and she crosses her arms across her chest. “No one said you can’t go outside.”

You blinks and sits up. “Wait. Seriously?”

Mari’s smile widens. “Of course~ You’re free to go all about the Ohara hotel. Treat it like your home~”

You couldn’t keep in her huge, excited smile and her blue hues twinkled with so much vigour that Mari walked over to pat the girl’s head as though she was a five-year-old. You ignored that; she was too busy thinking.

 _I can_ _move around the Ohara hotel? They can lock the windows and doors to one room, but there’s no way they can keep the whole place locked!_

You grins and jumps to her feet. “Thank you, Mari-chan!” And she was out the room before Mari could put in another word. Not that Mari was going to say much more anyways – the third-year knows she’s going to be entertained.

You is no amateur. She never experienced being kidnapped and having to plan her escape before but she knew better than to try in broad daylight, while the mastermind (Mari) was still in the premise, and it’s smarter to scout her surroundings. So You walked, skipped and jogged about the Ohara hotel analysing doors and windows.

_Alright! The plan is simple. When night comes, I’ll be sneaking out of one of these fanciful windows where Mari would least expect me to. And I’ll head over to Chika-chan’s place and show her – no one can lock up a Watanabe You for more than two weeks!_

You pauses to consider if sneaking to Chika’s house in the middle of the night was a soulmate thing to do. When heat crept up the ash-brunette’s cheeks, You quickly shakes her head and slaps herself twice (not in a painful way).

_This is what best friends do._

You discovers soon enough that her plan wasn’t going to succeed when she dodges patrolling men in black (Seriously, Mari?!) only to meet a grinning blonde in her nightdress at the third-floor window she wanted to descend from. You sulks all the way back to her room. Another two weeks before she could see Chika again.    

* * *

 

 

Three days before the month of being separated from her best friend ends, the suite You was staying in was a gallery. Mari gave You as many sketchbooks the costume designer requested and with so much time on You’s hands – she drew more than enough to fill the room with art.

You gathered a few pieces on the bed together so that she could have space to sit.

_Wow, I’ve drawn a lot…_

You drew lots of Chika - Chika snoozing in class, Chika eating her lunch, Chika being fed mikan by her, Chika being afraid of Mito-nee, Chika playing with Shiitake, Chika shining on stage, Chika taking her hand; the scene of Chika's back, but turns to smile at You. 

_Forget about soulmates…_

You trails her fingers along Chika’s cheekbone to her shoulder where Chika’s sitting there smiling without a care in the world on a Summer day. The scene of two best friends making idle chatter and just enjoying each other’s presence.

_Do I have more than best friends feeling for Chika-chan?_

You falls onto her back with a groan, covering her face that was slowly heating up at the mere thought of loving her best friend in a soulmate kind of way.

_I do miss her…_

You blindly reaches to one of her drawings to touch the roughness of pencil lines, easily making out Chika’s cowlick.

_I do want to always make her smile…_

You whines at how embarrassing she’s being and flips to the other side of the bed.

_Chika-chan…If we’re soulmates…_

  

* * *

 

 

You’s nervousness about liking Chika more than best friends was thrown out the open window on the day Mari opened the door with a huge smile and announces that she’s free to go to where Chika is. You wanted to retort “What makes you think I’m going to see Chika-chan right away?” but the ash-brunette knew she was going to anyways.

You was gonna run down to the Takami inn, but Mari managed to catch the excitable second-year by the collar and usher her to her van. “I’m driving you there. There’s no way I’m going to let you have a soulmate moment and still be in denial because there weren’t any eyewitnesses!”

You rolls her eyes as she put on her seatbelt. “We would be stuck to each other for a day _if_ we are soulmates. Remember?”

Mari giggles as she starts the engine. “You two are always stuck with another remember? You’ll try to lie to the world and yourselves!”

“I won’t- WAHH-” You grabs the side handle as Mari pulls out the parking lot with a sudden acceleration and sped down the road towards Chika. 

 

* * *

 

 

You did ponder from time to time if Chika missed her as much as she did, and how Chika would react when they could finally reunite. But she certainly wasn’t expecting to see Chika waiting eagerly outside the inn, not bounding over to You only because Kanan had a strong hold on her best friend’s shoulder. You felt her cheeks flaring up a little from being happy that Chika wants to see her too.

“Best friends miss each other. See? Normal.” You comments as she waves at Chika and Kanan.

Mari snorts loudly after freeing herself from the seatbelt. “Keep telling yourself that, sweetie. The moment of truth is near.”

You turns to grumble at Mari’s _still_ insistent belief that her soulmate is Chika but Mari already hopped out the van and opened You’s door for her. “What happened to all that energy and desire to be just a second faster to meeting Chikacchi that you asked me to step that pedal, You?”

You’s face flushed and she elbows Mari out of embarrassment. “I didn’t ask you to drive like a monster at all!”

Mari grins evilly. “But you won’t deny missing Chikacchi~”

You groans again. Chika was going to be in earshot in a bit but Mari’s voice is loud so her best friend most probably already heard how much You missed Chika, and she’s going to be teased for sure.

Two metres. When they are two metres close – the magic will happen.

_If we’re soulmates… Perhaps I’ll tell Chika-chan I love her._

You couldn’t stop her lips from spreading into a huge smile when she saw Chika smiling and waving at her. Her heart buzzed in her ribcage and ears but she’s hyper-sensitive to Chika’s voice instead.

“You-chan~~”

Her palms was getting sweaty but she’s self-conscious and anticipating the familiar warmth and softness of Chika’s skin when they do make contact instead.

Chika stops speaking and You misses that sound all over again, but large red eyes looks back at widened blue ones as they both felt the pull, the tingle, the magic. You thought she stopped walking but her legs moved on their own, Chika seemed to be doing the same – meeting each other halfway. Their fingers intertwine with one another without consciously wanting to do so and You wonders if she should crack a joke to get out of this.

_What if Chika-chan doesn’t want this?_

You’s throat clamps up as she blinks to realize that Chika’s beautiful scarlet eyes was moist like hers. And Chika was smiling a smile she’s never seen before – pure relieved? Joy? Love?

_Chika-chan and I…_

You couldn’t quite believe what’s going on. She’s can’t stop staring at Chika and she wouldn’t mind just standing there, hands intertwined with Chika for an eternity.

Chika breaks the silence, smiling a crooked smile. “Hey, soulmate. Did you miss me?”

You made a weird sound that was a cross between a sniffle and a snort; she wanted to cry tears of joy and didn’t want to either for how uncool it would be. “More than you could ever imagine…”

_I surprise myself with how much I missed you._

“Really?” Chika’s eyes lit up more than it already was and You wished she could dive in them. “Here I thought it was only me…”

You chuckles softly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what if you’re my soulmate in the duration of my kidnap.”

Chika laughs as she remembers that You was kidnapped. “And what if I was?”

“You are…” You raises her eyebrows at Chika’s question.

Chika pouts. “I meant what you thought you’ll do if we are.”

“Oh…” You’s face heated up again. Chika waited. “I love you, Chika-chan.”

“Eh!?” Chika jumps back from the sudden confession but their hands were still connected so You was pulled forward too. “W-What are you saying so suddenly!”

You grins despite her burning blush. “You’re my soulmate…So as I told myself, I would confess to you. I love you, Chika-chan.”

Chika shakes her head from side to side vigorously in an attempt to shake off the embarrassment. “Ahhhh! Stop, stop! That’s embarrassing!”

You laughs. “You asked for it.”

Chika grips You’s hands in hers tightly and hugs You with her other hand, hiding her face on You’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be so embarrassing…”

You smiles as she hugs Chika too. “Hey… Do you love me?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Chika says in a snippy tone.

You hums. “Mm…What best friends do.”

Chika headbutts You’s chin on purpose.

“Ow!” You moves to rub her chin but Chika took You’s hand. “I love you.” And Chika presses a kiss to You’s chin before pulling away with a very red face.

You couldn’t blush any harder so she just averted her gaze from Chika while whispering. _“You should’ve hit me on the lips…”_

The way Chika squeezed extraordinarily tighter on their connected hands told You that Chika thought of doing that but would die of embarrassment if she did, so You simply returns the squeeze – reassuring Chika – _yeah, I know._

 

* * *

 

 

"So. Are you planning on getting married after high school or after university?" Mari takes a sip of her strawberry punch, a playful grin obvious behind the straw.

_Ah, this question again._

Chika laces her fingers with You’s that was stuck to her for a day when they found out they were each other’s soulmates, and she smiles at her girlfriend before smiling to Mari. “Whenever we feel like it.”

_I love how Chika-chan loves holding my hand…_

“Yeah. It could be now or it could be tomorrow-”

“That’s ridiculous.” Chika squeezes You’s hand.

_You know you’d do it, Chika-chan._

“You’re ridiculous.” You tugs Chika’s hand towards her.

“How so?” Chika pulls You’s hand to her.

“Ridiculously cute. And mine.” You grins as she brings the back of Chika’s hand to her lips – to kiss and to hide her blush.

_I can’t imagine not being yours._

Chika rolls her eyes. “Flirt.”

“For you.” You immediately adds, ignoring the drumming of her heart in her ears.

“Stop that!” Chika laughs and uses her other hand to hide her already red face. You joins in the laughing.

And they just stared into each other’s eyes – lost in love with each other. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling since they’ve felt this way for a long time now. But now they know they are not just best friends.  They are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was such a funny process. OwO I had the idea and couldn’t sleep but couldn’t write it out straightaway too. Then I wrote a middle part, then the beginning, then the ending before going back to filling the centre content again. XD 
> 
> And I realize that I love writing KanaMari with ChikaYou. :P
> 
> Ahh~ I feel so accomplished from finishing this! XD 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this~ XD 
> 
> Aww man, I've already published it, but I'm wondering if the title would be better if "Soulmates or Best friends?" XD
> 
> Leave me comments to let me know your favourite part or what you think about this soulmate au and really, any comment/feedback will make me happy~ XD See you next story!


	2. Chika's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“I want a Chika point of view of this story.” Replayed in my mind for the longest of time. So here we are. XD**
> 
> **May you enjoy~**

Soulmates exist. It’s not an unknown fact or a romantic myth. For centuries, how someone finds out who their soulmate was is simple – when it’s the first time they are meeting, the two of them will be pulled towards each other into a collision like magnets attracted to one another. And they will be connected to one another physically for a day.

Watanabe You and Takami Chika have known each other since birth. They were childhood friends. They were each other’s best friends. And so, when their parents, relatives, classmates and friends keep teasing them about being each other's soulmates - they would always deny it. They are best friends. That's what they believe. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So. Are you planning on getting married after high school or after university?" Mari takes a sip of her pineapple punch, a playful grin obvious behind the straw. 

_Not again._

Chika groans inwardly and rolls her eyes at her senior's attempt at teasing You and her for the millionth time. “No plans for that.”

You shakes her head at the senior sitting across her. “How many times do we have to tell you that we are not soulmates for it to get into your head, Mari-chan?”

_Yeah, how many times, Mari-chan!_

Mari laughs, waving away You’s question. “You two are literally glued to each other. If you’re going to have an impromptu wedding, be sure to at least invite your number one supporter, okay~?” Mari points at herself with both hands and an outrageous wink.

_Impromptu weddi-_

“And the rest of Aqours will show up.” Kanan speaks up; the deep-sea diver usually leaves Mari to tease Chika and You alone, but won’t say no to piping in when she feels like it.

“Not you too, Kanan-chan.” Chika looks at You who sighs before they both shrugged their shoulders – _our seniors_ – they told each other without words.

“Look. There’s a perfectly good method to find out if you two are soulmates or not. It worked twice for me and Kanan.” Mari announces with a clap of her hands.

Kanan nods with a distant smile as the memories of soulmate confirmation played in her mind. “If two soulmates were to be separated for a month, the magnet confirmation happens again.”

“Exactly~” Mari sings; delighted with Kanan’s explanation.

_You can’t separate us for a month!_

You shakes her head in disbelief; she knows the method, but it’s ludicrous – at least to her and Chika. "You can't separate us. We got school to go to and we are classmates."

_Exactly._

Chika nods in agreement. "That sits right beside each other." 

"Yeah." You chimes in.

With their momentum, Chika states, "We see each other every day. Give it up. We aren't soulmates! We are best friends~ Right, You-chan?"

_Best of friends…_

"Uh-huh. Stop with your incessant shipping already. Sheesh." Chika glances from her best friend helping to silent their seniors and to said persistent seniors, wondering why they love teasing them so much.

Chika nods again. "Let's go." Chika takes You's hand and pulls her away from Mari who remained obediently silent as they reasoned why they can’t be separated for a soulmate test. The contact sends a tingling sensation through her for a moment, but Chika ignores it. 

 

* * *

 

 

As Mari watch Chika pull You away, she leans back in her seat with a thoughtful expression. “We’re going to do something about this.”

Kanan turns her body to face the blonde, a knowing smile on. “And I’m going to help you.”

Mari’s lips pulls into a grin. “I’m glad you know.”

Kanan chuckles. “Don’t I always?”

 

* * *

 

 

Kanan’s role was simple – keep a vigilant eye on Chika so she doesn’t get to You for a month.

She’ll make sure Chika doesn’t get to sneak off to look for You while Mari apparently tricks You into a one-month vacation in the Ohara hotels with the power of snacks and tea. (Kanan wanted to retort but she knew she’d fall for it too, so who’s to blame the innocent ash-brunette)

At first, Kanan thought it would be troublesome to watch Chika 24/7 for an entire month; she still thinks it is. But it was for the sake of the greater good, for Chika and You to stop being in denial of their very obvious affections towards one another, and most of all, to prove Mari right so her girlfriend won’t whine about “their children” over the phone two days a week.

 

* * *

 

 

Chika couldn’t believe You was “to be away from school for _a month_ due to family reasons”. It was too coincidental and obvious and-

Chika attempted to storm out the classroom, to go to the third year classroom where Ohara Mari, the senior who without a doubt pulled this stunt on her best friend was, but alas, the teacher made her return to her seat and pay attention to classes.

_The teacher was bribed… The teacher definitely was bribed by Mari-chan’s evil words or money! Was it a pay raise? Mou!!_

Chika sulks in her seat, she gave up glaring at the teacher and blackboard five minutes into the first period as she preferred spending her time looking over to You’s empty seat beside her and wishing she could do something.

_You-chan… Where are you now and are you doing okay?_

Chika’s stare lingers a minute longer on the empty desk before she turned back to the front and buried her face in her hands as the realization of how worried she was for her best friend even though it hasn’t even been a day sunk in.

_I can’t help it okay! It’s obvious that You-chan isn’t sick or away from school because of family reasons!_

Chika picks up her pen and prods the exercise book, leaving it marked with a bunch of dots that slowly formed her best friend’s name. Chika feels her cheeks heat up a little as she gnashes her teeth together from embarrassment.

_This is what best friends do. They worry about each other!_

Chika drops her pen and lays her head on her arms, ignoring the rest of the lesson.

 

* * *

 

 

When break rolled by, Chika dashes off to the third year classroom but was surprised to be intercepted by Kanan who invites the orangehead to the principal’s room for lunch.

Chika sulks. “Where’s Mari-chan?”

“She’s away at the moment.” Kanan answers as she takes a bite of her cafeteria bought bread.

Chika sulks further. “When will she be back? Why did she hide You-chan away? You-chan should be here!”

_Seriously! Why is this happening?_

Kanan holds back a grin and gestures to Chika’s bento. “You should eat before break is over.”

Chika loses her patience as she threw her hands in the air. “Ahh, mou! I don’t want to eat lunch! I want You-chan!”

_Is that so much to ask?_

Kanan’s teasing grin couldn’t be concealed as she arched her eyebrows up at Chika; violet eyes amused. “I’m sure you do.”

“Hue?” Chika falls silent and blinks in thought.

_I sure do what…_

It didn’t take long for Chika to realize that Kanan was poking fun at her choice words; at saying that _she wants You_ , and Chika’s cheeks burst into a loud red as she shook her head from left to right in an attempt to shake away the embarrassment. “I-I don’t mean it that way!”

“What way?” Kanan smirks and Chika grabs her bento to munch violently down, hopefully munching away her embarrassment.

_Not in an “I love you, soulmate” way… It’s just an “I care for my best friend” way…_

Chika chews and chews and chews as she thinks about You; about the ash-brunette’s energetic yet calming aura, about her best friend’s dorky smile, about You’s bento she gets to steal from... Chika stabs down hard on the octopus-shaped hotdog as her ears started steaming.

_Best friends enjoy best friend’s bento! It’s not like I want and **miss** You-chan’s cooking! Mou!_

Kanan chuckles at the sight of Chika blushing and eating so angrily. A maiden in denial of her love is really amusing. Kanan bites her bread again and chuckles once more as she could see her own girlfriend’s reaction when she tells her about Chika – giggling, squealing, and saying “I told you so”.

 

* * *

 

 

Chika thought, believed and wished for You to be at home. If You isn't coming to school for  _family reasons_ , surely the ash-brunette would be sitting in her room. 

_That's right! Like Juliet waiting for Romeo to throw pebbles at her windows! You-chan must be waiting for me too!_

The orangehead beams as she runs for the bus, though she changes her mind midway, worried that Kanan might intercept her again so she hurries for her bike to bike over to You's. 

_Though..._

Chika's face was red from a mix of exhaustion and embarrassment so she steps the pedal harder. 

_Will You-chan be missing me as much as I'm missing her..?_

Chika shakes her head from side to side rapidly wanting to shake off the tingling, blush-inducing thoughts that kept harassing her mind. 

_Ahh, why am I even thinking of this..._

Chika reaches before she knows it and she takes a moment to catch her breath. Her chest rising and falling rather quickly from panting, red eyes looking up to the balcony of You's room. The lights were switched off and that made Chika's stomach churn uneasily; with a sense of loneliness and disappointment.

"You-chan..." Chika murmurs as she parks her bike against the wall and presses the doorbell. 

_Please be home...Please be home..._

A head of ash-brunette opens the door and Chika's eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope, only to fall back down to Earth as You's mum smiles understanding and unsurprised. "Oh, Chika-chan... If you're looking for You, she isn't in today." 

_She isn't in..._

Chika frowns wistfully. "Then where's You-chan?" 

"She's staying with her friend, Mari-chan for a month. Home-schooled and...seemingly on vacation." You's mum smiles again; a hint of sadness too. 

_I guess You-chan’s mum misses her too… I’m not surprised though. You-chan makes everyone happy just by being in her presence…_

Chika smiled proudly for her best friend’s capability of being a natural sunshine to the world, but all this was subconscious as You’s mum asks what Chika might be smiling about. Chika covers her face and shakes her head.

“It’s er…nothing. Since You-chan isn’t in, I’ll just…go back first.” Chika chuckles awkwardly and turns back to her bike.

“I’m sure You misses you too, Chika-chan.” You’s mum says, not closing the door yet.

_Miss me…_

Chika doesn’t turn around as she gets onto her bike, gripping the handles tightly.

_I-It’s not like I **want** You-chan to miss me…_

Chika hums loudly so that You’s mum know that she isn’t ignoring her and starts her pedal back home in which her face was permanently red because her brain kept nagging at her about missing You and she shouldn’t deny it, but Chika argued back that this was all purely best friend business; really, why is her brain against her too?

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks into being separated from You, Chika was dying of boredom. Every day without fail, the orangehead will head down to You’s house and sit in You’s room. Sitting on the ash-brunette’s chair, resting her head on the desk which funnily enough had a mix of wood and mikan juice smell.

_That must be when I made You-chan spill her drink cos I surprised call her…_

Chika giggles at the memory. She could literally see her best friend all red in the face and panicking as the cup of juice toppled and spread across the mahogany, all while Chika kept laughing on the other side of the phone. She apologized after and You forgave her, so it’s just another fond memory shared between the two. Chika rubs the table’s surface, once again thinking of You.

_Maybe I should spill mikan juice on my table too… Actually, I think I spilt it many times already… None as interesting as how You-chan did it though…_

Chika stands up and flops herself on You’s bed. Four days ago, she reasoned and justified and almost threw her face in the wall for considering picking You’s pillow up and planting her face in it just to have a feeling of You being beside her. Today? Chika just lies on the ash-brunette’s pillow without a second thought.

“You-chan… Why did you go and get yourself kept away from me~~ Mou!” Chika took a drastic turn of melancholic to upset as she picked up You’s pillow and threw it against the wall. The pillow fell back down on the bed and Chika sulked at it before reaching for it again.

_You-chan you dense idiot…_

“I bet you’re enjoying yourself in Ohara hotels and forgotten about me, haven’t you! Muscle idiot! Ocean lover! Swimming addict! Mikan head! Uchicchi fanatic! Mou!” Chika punched You’s pillow over and over with each nickname and her face turned redder and redder as her _overly missing You_ brain fed her images of You lifting her weights and showing off her muscles to Chika like the dork she is-

_What is with that silly smile… Uu..You-chan is so cute even when lifting weights…_

The image of You in the scuba diving suit from Kanan’s place and underwater, a gentle, serene expression You tend to have when looking at the corals and then at Chika-

_Don’t wave at me. Don’t wave at me with that innocent smile of yours. Baka yousoro…_

Chika doesn’t notice You’s room door open as she was hitting You’s pillow and thinking back to the countless memories they have with each other. The spectator simply leaned against the wall, a patient smile donned as Chika’s mind continued to show You in her competitive swimsuit, an early dawn of swimming. Chika wanted to just relax but You was mesmerizing with how focused she was in the pool.

_You-chan is so amazing… There’s no way she would like me… Wait, wait, wait, wait! It’s not like I want You-chan to like me! It’s not like I like- **like** You-chan that way..!!_

Chika groans into the pillow but only for a second before she jolted back up straight and threw the pillow at the intruder who laughed at her. “Who!?”

“Woah there.” The intruder easily caught the pillow.

“Kanan-chan! What are you doing here?”

Kanan chuckles. “Supposedly on watch duty remember?” Kanan strode over and bobbed You’s pillow on Chika’s head. “Still think you’re just best friends?”

“We _are_ best friends!” Chika grabbed the pillow, glared at it and placed it back on You’s bed where it belonged. “You and Mari-chan are overthinking things.”

Kanan chuckles again which makes Chika flinch and sulk because she literally was wondering about feelings more than best friends just a moment ago; could Kanan read minds? The orangehead just didn’t know how obvious her affection for Watanabe You was.

Kanan sits on You’s bed. “Hope you don’t mind. I’m sure You’s smell will still be around.”

Chika’s face burned bright red. “It’s not like I’m here for You-chan’s scent!”

Kanan raised an eyebrow at Chika, the look always gets Chika thinking about her situation. “Why are you so badly in denial?”

_I’m not… We’re best friends…_

Kanan smiles softly. “I was in denial too though.”

Chika blinks and suddenly felt more interested in listening to Kanan’s story than worrying about her own possible soulmate-best friend crisis. “Really?”

Kanan chuckles at Chika’s enthusiasm to change the focus of the topic. “Yeah. Mari? My soulmate? Who can believe that? Or want to believe that?”

“Wait…You don’t want to believe Mari-chan is your soulmate back then?” Chika was confused; Mari is a really good catch, right? If you’re soulmates that’s super lucky!

Kanan nods. “I don’t think I’m a good match with her. She’s shiny and I’m not…” Kanan knows Chika will understand, so she waits patiently for the words to fall in place in Chika’s mind.

_Not a good match… Oh… Kanan-chan thought she wouldn’t be able to give enough to Mari-chan… Like how I’m way too normal for You-chan…_

Kanan lightly chops Chika’s head. “Ah- What was that for?” Chika pouts at Kanan.

“But I’m not.” Kanan says.

“Huh?” Chika stared blankly, not catching on just yet.

“I’m not _not_ _enough_. Mari loves me for me. Crazy as it sounds… I’m a good balance for her whacky too anyways.” Kanan shakes her head at the countless times she has to reel Mari’s playful side in.

Chika smiles. “Yeah… I think you and Mari-chan are a perfect match.”

“Mari and I think you and You-chan are a perfect match.” Kanan smirks at Chika whose face turned pink again.

“But…”

“Well, just think about it, okay? And no sneaking off to find You. Mari bet her inheritance on this soulmate test.” Kanan looks away from Chika’s widened eyes of disbelief.

“No way! I mean… Has she lost her mind..?” Chika feigned a voice full of fear; not truly believing that Mari would do that.

Kanan laughs. “She didn’t literally bet it. But she says she’s cupid’s right-hand woman, so…” Kanan shrugs nonchalantly.

Chika rolls her eyes at that. “What if You-chan doesn’t love me as a soulmate, Kanan-chan? What then?”

Kanan wore an amused smile at that. “You’re admitting having feelings for You that isn’t best friends? I’m surprised.”

“Hey.” Chika leaned back against the wall while Kanan turned around to look at how serious the orangehead was.

“Then we’ll call her baka-You for the rest of her life.”

Chika chuckles at that, eyes looking over to the photo collage You keeps on her table. It was pretty much always the two of them together; like a silent message that You truly held Chika really dear to her heart. Chika balled her hands into a fist of determination.

“I’ll call her soulmate if we really are. I’m sure Mari-chan will like that.” Chika grins.

_That’s gonna be so cheesy but I bet that will be good payback to making You blush too. Hehe~_

“I think so too.” Kanan kicks off the bed and makes for the door. “Heading home yet? Or do you sleep with You?”

“I-I-I don’t sleep with You-chan! Mou!” Chika scampers off her best friend’s bed and rushes out the door. “I’m going home now!”

Kanan laughs. “Two more weeks, Chika. Be patient.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Chika hollers back, her ears steaming red at the idea of sleeping with You because of reasons that don’t link back to “best friends”.

_Kanan-chan_ _is a meanie! She’s being influenced by Mari-chan! Meanie! Oh no… You-chan is with Mari-chan now… What if You-chan becomes as mean as them!?_

Chika had a hard time falling asleep that night as she kept imagining her best friend with the suaveness of Kanan and the cheekiness of Mari and the natural charm of Watanabe You. Chika groaned herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Chika was no longer in denial, but she was still trapped between hopeful and doubtful of You returning her feelings, or if the world even wants them to be soulmates. With the moment of truth an hour or so away, Chika was sweating profusely on her face and neck and hands, anywhere with skin.

_Ahh, why am I such a nervous wreck!_

Chika played a staring contest with herself in the full-length mirror; attempting a determined look only to break down into a dark pink as she thought about _if_ You and she were _soulmates_.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

Chika paced back and forth her room, picked up her lobster plushie only to put it down, worry creased her eyebrows and she didn’t know what to do.

“You-chan is coming… I wish I was going over to her instead… Ah, but no, I might chicken out halfway… No, I won’t do that… I want to know if You-chan is my soulmate too… But more importantly… Am I going to tell her?!” Chika couldn’t stop voicing all her jumbled up thoughts as she thought about the moment of truth that’s coming in a few minutes.

_Why did I go say that I’ll call You-chan my soulmate if we are!_

Chika’s limit to how much embarrassing thoughts she can conjure and hold in her mind was crossed and the orangehead shook her head rapidly as she ran out of her room and out the inn. “Ahh, is You-chan here yet-”

Chika was stopped by a large hand hitting her forehead and Chika fell back two steps. “Wah! …K-Kanan-chan?”

Kanan simply smiles with her other hand to her hip. “Calm down, Chika. Your soulmate is on the way already.”

“M-M-My- Whose soulmate!” Chika closed her eyes tightly and shouted as her ears started to turn red.

Kanan chuckles at her childhood friend for being so easily overtaken by embarrassment; her two childhood friends are literally two peas in a pod – blushing red just from thinking about belonging to each other. Then again, she was like that too, not that she’ll tell Chika or You. “Are you ready?”

“No!” Chika shook her head and pouted. “What if we are? What if we aren’t? What if… Ah-”

Kanan flicked Chika’s forehead then placed a hand on Chika’s shoulder. “In case you bolt at You… Or away from You.”

Chika sulks at being treated like a child. “I won’t…”

The sound of the incoming vehicle made Chika look up with her full attention, and she even squinted to try to see You inside; just a second faster or just a glimpse, Chika was dying to see You. It’s been way too long.

_You-chan… Ah! I see her. Hehe. She’s looking over too._

Chika started waving at You even though the ash-brunette was still inside. She could see her best friend talking to Mari, but she couldn’t tell what they were talking about. Seeing You’s face turn a bright red and the ash-brunette elbow Mari however, made Chika’s heart pick up the pace and she was reminded of how much she wants to be in front of You already – to hear You’s voice and touch You’s hand.

_You-chan… How are you? Did you think of me? Did you eat a lot of snacks? Will you…be my soulmate?_

Chika didn’t notice Kanan stopped holding her shoulder and she was so excited and although she had a thousand and one questions she thought to bombard her best friend with when they reunite, the orangehead couldn’t quite find her voice; so she just beamed as wide as she could and waved as hard as she could for You to look at her.

Kanan says in a soft voice to prompt the orangehead. “Call her.”

Chika swallows her nerves and blinks away whatever incoming tears that threatened to escape her early. “You-chan~~”

_Ah-_

Chika was left speechless again as she felt her entire existence tingle and her feet gravitated towards You. You who was moving towards her. Chika never thought too much about magic. She was a realist. She could see how normal she was; if magic existed it disliked her. But right now, in this very moment, Chika could feel the magic, the magnetic pull that was bringing her closer and closer to You until…their fingers intertwined with one another and Chika thought she could just cry from joy.

_I’m You-chan’s soulmate…_

Chika stares into You’s mesmerizing blue eyes while willing away the tears; telling it to not pour yet, she would be so uncool if she did. Chika subconsciously moves her fingers that were around You’s warm and sweaty ones and her lips just pulled higher at the realization that You was feeling as nervous as her.

_You-chan is my soulmate…_

Chika could just stare at You forever with how You was looking at her – with so much love and Chika swore You looked like she might glomp her if not for all this lovey-dovey, weird but magical atmosphere, and that thought just made Chika want to laugh and cry out in even more happiness at the same time. All that feeling came out as a crooked smile on Chika as she said the promised words, “Hey, soulmate. Did you miss me?”

_Gods, I sound so cheesy._

You sniffled and snorted at the same time and her blue eyes turned so watery Chika wonders if the ash-brunette can still see her. “More than you could ever imagine…”

_No way… You-chan missed me too…_

Chika’s ruby eyes shimmered with happiness at the fact that their feelings were mutual; they both missed each other so, _so_ much. “Really? Here I thought it was only me…”

Chika’s jaw was starting to hurt from how widely she kept smiling and her cheek muscles still attempted to stretch further despite the protest when You chuckled softly, such music to Chika’s ears. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what if you’re my soulmate in the duration of my kidnap.”

_Oh right…You-chan was kidnapped by Mari-chan._

Chika laughs. “And what if I was?”

“You are…” You raises her eyebrows at Chika’s question.

The confused look on You was really cute but her soulmate not catching on to what she was implying made Chika pout. “I meant what you thought you’ll do if we are.”

“Oh…” You’s face turned an adorable red and Chika waited, holding her breath unconsciously. “I love you, Chika-chan.”

“Eh!?” Chika jumps back from the sudden confession but their hands were still connected so she pulled You towards her at the same time. “W-What are you saying so suddenly!”

_Seriously!_

You grins despite her burning blush. “You’re my soulmate…So as I told myself, I would confess to you. I love you, Chika-chan.”

Chika shakes her head from side to side vigorously in an attempt to shake off the embarrassment. “Ahhhh! Stop, stop! That’s embarrassing!”

_Why are you so embarrassing!!_

You laughs and that made Chika’s heart skip a few beats. “You asked for it.”

Chika grips You’s hands in hers tightly and hugs You with her other hand, hiding her face on You’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be so embarrassing…”

_What are trying to do making me love you more than I already do, baka-You-chan…_

You smiles as she hugs Chika too. “Hey… Do you love me?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Chika says in a snippy tone.

You hums thoughtfully. “Mm…What best friends do.”

Chika headbutts You’s chin on purpose; a little from petty anger that You was teasing her and a little from her own embarrassment.

“Ow!” You moves to rub her chin but Chika took You’s hand in hers. “I love you.” Chika presses a kiss to You’s chin before pulling away with a very red face.

Chika’s heart was drumming the loudest it ever drummed before in her ears, but despite all the buzzing of embarrassment and the rapid heart beating in her ears, she hears You whisper. _“You should’ve hit me on the lips…”_

_Mou! Baka You-chan!! If I did that, I’d---_

Chika squeezed extraordinarily tighter on their connected hands telling You that she thought of doing that but would die of embarrassment if she did, so You simply returns the squeeze – reassuring Chika – _yeah, I know._

 

* * *

 

 

"So. Are you planning on getting married after high school or after university?" Mari takes a sip of her strawberry punch, a playful grin obvious behind the straw.

_Ah, this question again._

Chika laces her fingers with You’s that was stuck to her for a day when they found out they were each other’s soulmates, and she smiles at her girlfriend before smiling to Mari. “Whenever we feel like it.”

_Holding You-chan’s hand is so addictive~_

“Yeah. It could be now or it could be tomorrow-”

“That’s ridiculous.” Chika squeezes You’s hand.

_How can we marry so suddenly…_

“You’re ridiculous.” You tugs Chika’s hand towards her.

_Eh, are you challenging me, You-chan?_

“How so?” Chika pulls You’s hand back to her.

“Ridiculously cute. And mine.” You grins as she brings the back of Chika’s hand to her lips – to kiss and to hide her blush.

_Uu… You-chan...  …_

Chika rolls her eyes to hide her embarrassment. “Flirt.”

“For you.” You immediately adds, and Chika felt a little giddy from how cheesy her girlfriend is.

“Stop that!” Chika laughs and uses her other hand to hide her already red face. You joins in the laughing.

And they just stared into each other’s eyes – lost in love with each other. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling since they’ve felt this way for a long time now. But now they know they are not just best friends.  They are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wait, what? Four thousand seven hundred and fifty-nine words? Wow! Chika’s POV is plentiful. Hehe. XD**
> 
> **I hope y’all thoroughly enjoyed this as much as I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Hehe~ (** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**
> 
> **Making Chika blush should be a full-time job. I’d take it any day. XD But that’s You’s role. Hehe.** **٩** **(^** **ᴗ** **^)** **۶**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! Tell me which parts you liked~~ Daisuki dayo~! (*** **≧** **∀** **≦** ***)**


End file.
